


How

by lazysterek



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Freeform, M/M, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysterek/pseuds/lazysterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is how it's going to end after all? He supposed to feel alive. He is not alone anymore. This is what he wants. But Elliot Alderson couldn't even escape those thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a prompt which I don't know if I will make a full length fic but if you like it and want more let me know. It's a freeform writing and everything that is canon in the show I will take full responsibility later. Because I'm a lazy asshole.

_So this is how it's going to end after all?_

_He supposed to feel alive. He is not alone anymore. This is what he wants. But Elliot Alderson couldn't even escape those thoughts._

_How long must he waits until he stopped his one loneliness. The world is such a mess place, people are pretending everything is fine sedated themselves with branded clothes, song that feels closer to their damage soul because words aren't enough to describe how we are human needs something to feel wholesome. And he hates it. He hates how he could never interact normally without his social anxiety creeping up at the back of his neck and he wishes it to go away, draining in the ocean without taking him into it._

_So when Tyrell Wellick gone out of nowhere he is more than devastated, he feels lonely again. Once he said he was supposed to be the God and yet when it comes to Tyrell, he is lost deep in the ocean. He calls for help and the sea keeps on drowning him suffocate him without mercy and god, he never wants to get involve with such a dangerous man._

_Krista Gordon,his psychiatrist told him to find a root where it all began. She said how someone who use to be good can go bad when they left astray with those dark thoughts. But what do we have a say in this? Is their fault for being this way or the people who should have been there supporting was the one who lost faith in them? It's funny how people pray to God and pretend it is all about faith but isn't the same with us? The people who couldn't function normally, soul that has been damned and yet we keep our faith. He is not a religious person. He wants to believe in this world there is a goodness that he could keep lock inside his pocket. Nowhere darkness could come back claimed possessively and swallow him whole. He needs to get away._

10th January 2015 10:14 PM

He stalked a worker in that coffee shop. It's nothing odd about it, he has been doing it for months already. The difference between him and any other stalkers is that they're sick fucks who do it for their own sick pleasure. He wanted to destroy this person's life where he found the worker has been playing around social media with his fake profile picture and use someone else name to lure out girls into his place and you get the picture already. So he had been stalking this person for about an hour, he didn't come into that shop like a normal person would have done. The place was crowded with people around the corner and if you're asking for his view, people were coming by to forget their life and miss how it's easy to be a kid again.  _Shit, focus Elliot._

He was gone in his space again. He needed to wait until it is time for the shop to close. It will be easier to confront that person and he never likes  _wait he should know what to do since last time he sent Ron on his way to the judge._

"Elliot what a surprise I would never have thought I would meet you here" A voice from his back and he knew who it was. This person has been at the back of his mind since he offered the job which he declined. Tyrell Wellick.

_How the fuck did he find me here? Is it coincidence? Fuck his plan is going to ruin. Just say to him you're waiting for Angela._   


"I am waiting for Angela to come and grab a coffee. But um she is busy" He said the last part so it would not be suspicious if Angela didn't come up for real but he also needs Tyrell to leave.

"Then that's perfect. Join me." He chuckled and from the way he sounded, it was not an offer, it was laced with dominance which he wants the young one to obey.  _Like the other day where he offered the job._

He wanted to escape. He could took off and Tyrell couldn't do a thing about it but that's the problem, this is Tyrell Wellick we're talking about. The man screamed dangerous to him since the first day he caught his eyes on him.

He already declined the man many times. This time it wouldn't make any different if he does. 

"I have to go"

"I'm sure you are but the thing is Elliot I thought you were about to grab a coffee with sweet Angela which seems weird if you go now don't you think?"

_Shit, he should have thought this sooner. Now he's going to figure out why the fuck is he here._

He continued "Please just this time. Don't deny my offer anymore even it's just having a cup of coffee at this time"

Finally he gave up and walked across the road and got into the shop. Tyrell followed him behind like a predator staking him prey. The man always make he feels uncomfortable and yet he feels if he give in to his every pleading, he's the one whose on his knees.

The place was how he would pictured. Those hipster kids on tumblr would be proud about the design interior and how the atmospheric feels like they are never going to have a normal cup of coffee at home.

Once they both ordered theirs, well it was Tyrell since the man wanted to do anything by himself he smiled at Elliot as if a boy finally gets his hand off on his favorite toy.

It is kind of sweet if you think that way but they both are not normal. Ever since he stalked Tyrell Wellick on social media, it is pretty obvious what he is dealing with.

"Since you're not going to start talking first, I want you to say why I'm invited you on this date"

A date would be an appropriate word. But he is not a fool. There has to be an ulterior motive behind this.

He looked at the guy he was supposed to confront but he averted his eyes before Tyrell catches what he's looking at. He does not need spill his secrets now and then.

"You seems to always invited me to have a lunch with you. I don't see how we need to ask this one too"

He laughed. " Oh Elliot, I want you to know you belong here with me and yet you declined my offer. Which makes it perfect sense to want you even more" He stared at him and if it's not hot, it was quite scary on how intent it was.

"I don't understand"  _Why did I said  that out loud. Oh god, he is looking at me weirdly_

"I want you."

The coffee that they have ordered finally the waitress sent it to their way. Tyrell took a sip and he looked smitten with the way how dumbfounded Elliot was, taken aback by that honesty and he coughed a bit "Um, I don't think I feel the same way"

"Drink your coffee"  _Did he just ignored me and then told me to drink my goddamn coffee. Yup, he is officially delusional._

He drank his coffee and stand up. Tyrell didn't stop him this time.

He went to the barista, the man he was talking about. He gave a black card. The young man looked drained when he got it and immediately took off his apron that he wore and told his friends he needed to go home, it was fake sick excuse before there was a siren. 

_Yeah, this seems right._   



	2. Chapter 2

' _Come on what date is it today? I'm counting down the days I spent in my apartment drenched with dirty clothes and plates on the sink. I should be getting up and do something. Anything. To make myself feel satisfied with how productive shit I have done to make up for this feeling of dread. A way out of this misery I could have taken morphine so my mind would sleep for a while. Even in my dream I still haunted by loneliness and isolation.'_

It was the thoughts that keep Elliot awake almost every night. He thought he had himself figure out everything and then when the puzzle finally fit itself, the crack finally appeared and taunted him with disappointment. Not to himself. But to everyone else around him. Even when he said this inside his head it felt louder and wrong. He should not be telling this to himself but society who makes themselves believe they are much more. Truth is no one in this world is special. Part of ourselves live in this rotten world and human being who are inhumane most of the time only to die with hypocrite people moaning with tears on their face in front of our grave and with shaking voices they would say "I wish I appreciate them more when they are alive".

But what more could be worst than he was more when he was dead. When he tried to trust someone they always find a way to show each bullshit they have been masked upon million of faces. He never felt any lonelier especially the first person to betray and the circle goes on. He wanted to know who he is. But when everything seems like a promise that was given to a 5 years old kid so they would stop crying because they wanted that toy. So that is how he explained how he sees life.

He wished for these thoughts to be quiet. He put up enough with idiots around him and himself too. He does not feel he can sew up himself because it got tangled upon skin as life keeps slicing each of its until he bleed enough to know his pain truly valid.

Does really words really powerful because then why did he got mocked when he voiced out the discrimination against races, religions and women. How the society really works is that it is only right when it applied to them. The capitalist who dominate globally,mocking the poor with charity while they dance on their gold diamond table as they swallowed their spit of lies about caring others in poverty.

While the others praised the youtubers who are now well known and acknowledged by this generation, sending commentary bullshit about how kind they are when it is the humane thing they have done since forever. He hates history not because of it is hard but because human are goddamn terrible mistake and he is too tired,being surrounded with them.

Praise someone for doing kind thing and start to response with hateful comment such as " then why don't you do something like what they did with charity instead of being a hateful person"

Since when common sense reflect as being hateful. It wasn't even a question. If everyone is not in poverty they could do something about it, if they have just a dollar and they decide to give it to someone it wouldn't be a thing unless he's a millionaire who donated thousand dollars so the followers become his slave and now he's the new god. 

'If you get this know that i am officially tired.That day when Tyrell met me and I have been on edge  because his presence was filled with hidden motives.'


End file.
